Contoh Nyata
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: AU. Dengan perasaan hampa yang sangat, Sougo memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Mungkin ini merupakan contoh nyata dari "kau akan tahu seberapa berharganya dia ketika kau kehilanganya"./ Oneshoot. RnR?


**OkiKaguFanfiction.**

 **Gintama** **© Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Contoh Nyata © Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning!**_ **AU, typo(s), OoC. Don't like? Don't read!**

 _ **Happy reading ...**_

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Akita.**_

Kagura menatap butiran salju yang turun satu per satu secara perlahan ke tanah. Membentuk sebuah kolam putih seputih susu dan terlihat lembut seperti awan. Yeah, tapi Kagura tidak pernah ke awan _sih_.

Salju.

Banyak hal yang pikirkan Kagura ketika mendengar kata tersebut.

Dingin.

Putih.

Indah.

Dan ... sadis.

Sadis? Kenapa harus sadis?

Karena ketika Kagura memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian hidup dari si sadis adalah ketika salju turun. Begitu pula ketika Kagura pergi dari kehidupan lelaki itu. Ia menghela napas pelan dan mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya.

Apa kabarnya pria itu di sana? Baik-baik sajakah? Apa dia sudah makan malam sekarang?

Kagura kembali menghela napas. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di ranjang dengan sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Surai jingganya terurai di atas bantal. Kagura duduk di samping gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan puncak kepala si gadis.

"Kau pasti merindukan papimu, _aru_ ," gumam Kagura.

Kagura menjauhkan tangannya ketika ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil dari tubuh gadis tersebut. Dan benar saja, detik kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris krimson khas seseorang yang kini sedang nan jauh di sana.

"Mami?" gumamnya dengan suara parau.

"Oh, _gomen_. Apa mami membuatmu terbangun, _aru ka_?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya bermimpi, Mami."

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya. Membentuk sebuah raut wajah bingung penuh tanya. "Mimpi apa, _aru ka_?"

"Aku bermimpi tentang papi," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Kagura tersenyum. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengusap pelan kepala anaknya penuh kasih. Dua bulan berpisah dengan sang ayah tentu membuat gadis rindu.

"Apa yang dilakukan papi di mimpimu?" tanya Kagura.

Gadis itu sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. "Papi menjemput kita dan membawa kita pulang, Mami."

"Berdoa saja, _aru_ ," ujar Kagura yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari si gadis.

"Nah, sekarang masih malam. Kembalilah tidur. Tidur terlalu larut tidak baik untuk kulitmu, _aru_ ," lanjutnya. Ia membenahi selimut milik si gadis agar melindunginya dari suhu rendah musim dingin.

"Mami tidak tidur?" tanya gadis itu yang mendapati Kagura masih duduk di sampingnya ketika ia sudah memejamkan mata, berniat pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Setelah ini, _aru_ ," jawab Kagura. Si gadis menggeleng. "Tidurlah sekarang, Mami. Temani aku."

Kagura terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, _aru_."

Kemudian Kagura berbaring di samping putrinya. Memeluk Okita Yuugure dan ikut terbuai dalam mimpi bersama gadis itu.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Kyoto.**_

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Sougo begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Dan Sougo hanya bisa menghela napas ketika menyadari kalau ia sedang sendirian saat ini.

Ini sudah terhitung dua bulan sejak istri dan anaknya pergi ke Akita meninggalkan ia sendiri di Edo. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya. Nyatanya ia bertetangga dengan si bujang lapuk Hijikata Toushirou yang akan berteriak heboh jika mayonaise-nya habis dan keluarga Kondo Isao yang mana istrinya selalu melakukan tindak aniaya terhadap Kondo. Jadi tidak perlu merasa kesepian karena bertetangga dengan mereka sudah bagaikan berada dalam satu rumah dengan sepuluh orang di dalamnya.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ada kekosongan yang Sougo rasakan ketika Okita Kagura tidak ada di sisinya. Mungkin rasanya hampir sama seperti ketika ia akhirnya benar-benar menjadi sebatang kara ketika Okita Mitsuba pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya saja Kagura masih hidup meski jauh dari sisinya. Ditambah lagi Kagura turut serta membawa Yuugure−putrinya−ke Akita. Ini semua gara-gara pria sialan bernama Kamui itu! Pria itu membuat istrinya yang memiliki hati selembut sutra−terutama pada keluarga−pergi ke Akita.

"Kamui _konoyaro_! Kau akan mati jika bertemu denganku nanti," geram Sougo. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

Merasakan kesepian yang menderanya membuat Sougo sadar jika dirinya sudah berdiam diri di _genkan_ untuk beberapa lama. Karenanya Sougo segera masuk ke bagian rumah lebih dalam untuk membersihkan diri. Melepaskan segala beban di pundaknya untuk sementara dengan berendam di air hangat yang ia siapkan sendiri. Setelahnya Sougo segera berganti pakaian tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sougo beranjak pergi menuju kamar utama yang merupakan kamarnya dengan Kagura.

 _Ahh_ ... dua hal yang membuat Sougo sangat merindukan Kagura adalah ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan malam hari ketika akan tidur. Ia selalu suka saat Kagura menyambutnya pulang dengan suara keras dan cempreng milik wanita itu. Juga malam hari di mana Kagura akan menunggunya bergabung di ranjang mereka sekedar untuk tidur ataupun _'nyan nyan'_. Ah, khusus _'nyan nyan'_ , Sougo yang akan menunggu Kagura.

Dan selama dua bulan terakhir ini, Sougo terpaksa berhenti tidur satu selimut bersama Kagura.

 _'Kamui sialan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sougo mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Matanya memandang seksama notifikasi di ponselnya. Takut-takut jika istrinya itu menghubunginya dan ia tidak tahu. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa ketika tidak ada satupun pesan maupun panggilan tak terjawab yang berasal dari istrinya. Dengan perasaan hampa yang sangat, Sougo memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Mungkin ini merupakan contoh nyata dari _"kau akan tahu seberapa berharganya dia ketika kau kehilanganya"._

"Kagura ... pulanglah," gumamnya sambil memeluk guling yang biasa dipakai Kagura. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Membawanya ke alam mimpi. Alam di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya.

Ah, Sougo yang merindu sangat manis, bukan?

 **-oOo-**

Drrt ... drrt ... drrrtt ...

Getaran ponsel membangunkan Okita Sougo dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangannya meraba meja samping tempat tidurnya, tempat di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya. Tapi karena tak kunjung menemukannya, ia berguling agar lebih dekat dengan meja. Namun naas, bukannya lebih dekat dengan meja dirinya malah dekat dengan lantai yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjun bebas ke lantai. Dan suara bedebum terdengar.

" _Itteee_ ~" ringis Sougo. " _Kuso_! Siapa pula yang menelponku pagi-pagi begini?!"

Sougo berdecak. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk dengan napas terengah. Ponselnya yang sempat berhenti kini berdering kembali. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Sougo menyambar ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat si pemanggil.

"Apa?! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih siang untuk menghubungiku?!" seru Sougo. Derita merindukan istri plus jatuh dari ranjang sukses membuat mood Sougo jelek sejelek-jeleknya di pagi ini.

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sougo menambah taraf kekesalannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah suara dari membuat Sougo membeku di tempat untuk beberapa saat.

 _"Hoo~ jadi itu caramu mengucapkan salam pada istrimu yang cantik dan baik hati ini,_ hah _?!"_

Sougo terdiam. Ia sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya untuk berdehem sejenak. Menetralisir rasa senang yang tiba-tiba menggelegak karena bisa mendengar suara cempreng sang istri.

"Ehm, ternyata kau," kata Sougo datar.

Iya, datar. Dia tidak mau terlihat bahagia karena Kagura menghubunginya. Raut wajahnya pun yang semula kesal dengan kerutan di sana-sini mendadak berubah menjadi datar dan mulus kembali. Sepertinya orang harus jatuh cinta jika ingin muda kembali. Seperti Sougo misalnya? Abaikan.

Kagura yang berada di seberang sana menyahuti perkataan Sougo dengan ketus. "Ya! Kenapa?! Kau tidak mau dihubungi oleh istrimu ini?! Oh, atau kau sudah menemukan penggantiku di sana dan melupakanku, hah?!"

Sebenarnya Kagura mengatakan hal tersebut dengan itensitas suara yang biasa saja. Tidak keras juga tidak pelan. Tetapi, karena suara cemprengnya yang tidak biasa, jadi terdengar keras di telinga Sougo. Terutama jika wanita itu tidak menggunakan kata " _aru_ " miliknya. Mendengar itu Sougo hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan. Namun tak ayal membuat bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

" _Yare yare_ ... terserah kau saja. Lagipula kenyataan jika kau yang menghubungiku duluan menandakan kalau kau sangat merindukanku, bukan?" ujar Sougo masih dengan datarnya.

" _DARI DUA BULAN YANG LALU MEMANG AKU YANG SELALU MENGHUBUNGIMU,_ BAKAYARO!" seru Kagura keras. Bahkan Sougo harus menjauhkan ponselnya agar suara wanita itu tidak menulikan telinganya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu," gerutu Sougo. Memang benar jika selama ini memang Kagura lah yang lebih sering menghubunginya ketimbang dirinya. Dan Sougo punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu.

 _"Bagus kau sadar, hm!"_ ujar Kagura mendengus.

"Tapi itu karena kau tidak pernah menjawab panggilanku, _China musume_! Kau hampir tidak pernah membawa ponselmu ke mana-mana. Sekalipun membawanya, Kamui pasti tidak akan membiarkan kau menjawab panggilan dariku!" sahut Sougo.

Ia memijat pelipisnya begitu kembali mengingat Kamui. Kakak iparnya itu sedikit sulit menerima kenyataan kalau adik kesayangannya itu sudah menikah dengan polisi elit seperti Sougo. Fyi, dulunya Kamui itu mantan penjahat kelas kakap yang menjadi buronan para polisi sejagad. Dan sialnya itu adalah kasus yang harus ditangani oleh Sougo. Jadi di mana ada Kamui, di sana pasti ada Sougo. Yah, semacam di mana ada Ka*to kid, di situ ada inspektur Nakam*ri di fandom detectiv. Seperti itulah. Dan sekarang ia menikah dengan adik dari (mantan) penjahat kelas kakap!

Di seberang telepon Kagura berkata lirih, _"maaf saja_ , aru ne _."_

Mendadak Sougo menjadi merasa bersalah. "Ehem ... tidak masalah. Lupakan! Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Kamui sekarang?"

 _"Dia sudah agak membaik sekarang. Dia juga sudah mulai bisa berjalan,"_ jawab Kagura ketika Sougo bertanya tentang Kamui.

"Apa kau sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Sougo lagi.

 _"Sudah,_ aru ne. _Baru saja_ aniki _bilang padaku kalau aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu terlalu lama di Edo,_ aru." Kagura mengatakan itu sambil tertawa. Mungkin wanita itu berpikir kalau sebenarnya Kamui cukup perhatian pada adik iparnya meski tidak pernah dia perlihatkan.

"Heh, tumben sekali," ejek Sougo. Kagura kembali terkekeh.

Tujuan Kagura pergi ke Akita adalah untuk merawat Kamui. Kamui mengalami kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu dan mengharuskan kedua wanitanya pergi ke sana untuk menjenguk. Sougo juga pergi ke sana, tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Sougo hanya menginap di sana tiga hari dan kembali lagi ke Edo dengan membiarkan Kagura dan Yuugure di sana untuk menemani Kamui yang jones tua.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Lalu Sougo kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, _China_ ," panggil Sougo.

 _"_ Nani, aru ka _?"_

"Ini pertama kalinya kau meninggalkanku selama ini," ujar Sougo pelan. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah," sambung Sougo.

Pria itu mendengar istrinya terkekeh di seberang sana. " _Apa kau sudah mulai menyadari kalau aku berharga bagimu_ , Sadist _?"_

"Iya." Kagura terkesiap. "Semula aku merasa aku bisa baik-baik saja jika kau tak ada, tapi nyatanya aku tidak baik-baik saja," tutur Sougo jujur. Iris _crimson_ -nya menatap langit-langit kanar menerawang.

"B-baka! _K-k-k-kenapa kau bisa jujur begitu_?!" Kagura tergagap. Ah, Sougo sempat melupakan sifat tsundere wanitanya itu. "Heh~ jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sougo menggoda.

 _"T-tidak. Untuk apa aku merindukanmu?"_ dengus Kagura. _"Tapi Yuugure-chan_ _merindukanmu,_ " ujar Kagura lirih.

Senyum Sougo mengembang begitu nama putrinya disebut. "Ah, bagaimana keadaannya?"

 _"Dia baik-baik saja,_ aru ne _. Dia bahkan bermimpi tentangmu tadi malam."_

"Benarkah?" tanya Sougo antusias. "Mimpi apa?"

 _"Katanya kau datang menjemput kami,"_ jawab Kagura. Mungkin Sougo tidak dapat melihatnya, namun di sana Kagura sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian," tutur Sougo. "Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ada misi hari ini. Mungkin besok lusa."

 _"Tidak masalah,_ aru _. Jangan terburu-buru,_ aru ne _."_

"Yeah. Sampaikan salamku pada Yuugure," pesan Sougo. _"Tentu,"_ sahut Kagura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat kerja dulu. _Jaa_ ~"

 _"Ha'i. Hati-hati,_ aru _."_

Sebelum Kagura menutup telepon, Sougo mencegahnya. "Oi, Kagura."

 _"Hm?_ Nani aru ka? _"_

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sougo lembut. Di sana Kagura terdiam.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu,_ aru _,"_ balas Kagura dengan suara lirih dan membuat Sougo terdiam. _"Heh, kau pikir aku akan mengatakan itu,_ Sadist _?!_ _ **Tidak. Akan. Pernah!**_ _"_

Pria itu mendengus. Apa-apaan tadi itu?

"Ya ya ya ... terserah kau saja," ujar Sougo malas. Kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang merupakan potret mereka bertiga yang diambil ketika mereka di bandara sebelum keberangkat menuju Akita.

Ada Okita Sougo di sebelah kiri yang menatap datar pada kamera dan Okita Kagura yang menggunakan dress merah di sebelah kanan tersenyum lebar, dengan Okita Yuugure, putri mereka yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka juga tersenyum lebar sama seperti ibunya dan jarinya membentuk sebuah tanda 'v'. Melihat itu membuat hati Sougo menghangat. Ia tidak sabar menantikan esok lusa untuk bisa segera bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **A/n:** Hollaaaa~ a yem kam bek xD bawa oleh-oleh fanfic OkiKagu lageee~~~ hohoho ... Semoga kalian suka ^^ Gimana? Dedek Kagura udah cukup cundele belom? Khak khak khak xD terlalu cundele kan ga enak juga.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnyaaa~

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
